Natsu x Erza Letting Go
by quentin.herbrecht
Summary: Natsu x Erza Letting Go


Lilmissbri17 traduction de sa fic

**Natsu x Erza Letting Go**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Je la défie parce que je veux être aussi fort qu'elle, non je veux devenir plus fort qu'elle pour la protéger. Mais j'échoue chaque fois...

"Natsu!" cria Happy avec un poisson dans sa bouche.

"Hm ? Oh désolé Happy." Dit-il énervé.

"Natsu ... tu semble énerver. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Happy.

"Huh ? Oh je pense juste à la Tour du Paradis ..." Dit-il en se penchant en arrière dans l'herbe à côté de la rivière.

Happy s'installa à côté de lui. "Tu te sent toujours mal après avoir manger l'étherion ?" Demanda le chat bleu, en mangent son poisson. Le soleil commençait a pointé le bout de son nez, apportant une belle nuance au ciel. Natsu levas les yeux et a mis ses mains derrière sa tête.

"Les larmes d'Erza... Happy. Les larmes d'Erza coule chaque jour. A cause de lui." Il tourna la tête vers Happy, qui l'observait attentivement. "Je dois trouver une façon de les stopper."

"Stopper quoi, Natsu ?" Dit une voix familière dans leur dos. Natsu se tourne pour faire face a Lucy.

"Hé Lucy." Dit-il en ignorant sa question. "Allons chez toi. Je suis sale et je veux prendre une douche." Dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta douche!" Cria-t-elle.

"Je la tienne" Dit Natsu. Lucy le suivi mais elle a été déterminée à découvrir de quoi il parlait.

"A tu trouver du travaille?" Demanda Lucy.

"Je n'ai pas vérifié le tableau récemment. Peut-être nous jetterons un coup d'œil après ma douche et ma sieste." Repiqua-t-il.

"Sieste?! Qui a parlé de faire une sieste?! Fait la chez toi!" Hurla Lucy. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas changer le fait qu'il allait prendre une douche chez elle et faire une sieste. Peu importe combien de fois elle leur a dit, à Grey et Erza de partir. Ils sont restés. "De quoi tu parler avec Happy?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Lucy, c'est dangereux!" ont crié les canotiers comme ils faisaient d'habitude .

"Ne vous inquiéter pas! " Hurla Lucy.

"Non ce n'est une personne mais plutôt quelque chose. Mais je ne vais pas te le dire. C'est un secret." Dit Natsu en s'approchent de chez Lucy.

«Tu veux en parlez, car on peux en parler devant un casse-croûte." dit-elle.

" Il est difficile de refuser un casse-croûte. Je vais tous te dire Lucy!" Happy répondit avec empressement. Natsu tira Happy loin de Lucy par la queue.

"Happy, tu ne dit rien à Lucy! Nous sortirons comme d'habitude, par la fenêtre." Natsu commençait a sortir mais Lucy a saisi ses chevilles et a commencé à le tirer avec de toute ses force.

"Natsu! Grr... lâche le joint de la fenêtre!" Cria-t-elle.

"Non! Je veux prendre ma douche avant!" Répondit la salamandre.

"Natsu!" Lucy a continué à tirer mais elle a perdu son emprise.

Lucy se préparait à tomber dans l'eau, mais quelque chose de très solide et robuste arrêta.

"Lucy qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Erza Scarlette.

«Où est Natsu a-il monopolise le lit?" demanda Gray.

"Merci Erza de m'avoir sauvé." sourit Lucy. "Il est à l'intérieur. Il entrés par effraction et a demandé à prendre une douche, puis faire une sieste. Mais je tentais de l'arrêter. Il a également dit qu'il avait une sorte de secret." dit Lucy en marchant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle regarda derrière son épaule, Gray et Erza étaient partis. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle vit Erza et Gray.

"Lucy ... tu porte ça?" demanda Erza en tenant des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle.

«Avez-vous entendu parler d'une porte vous deux? Et donne-moi ça!" Cria Lucy en arrachent sa culotte des main d'Erza.

Lucy a observé que la douche était en marche et la porte été fermé "Natsu doit être sous la douche ... Maintenant c'est ma chance de demander a Happy ..." se dit-elle. "Happy .. veux du poisson?" demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir de le corrompre.

"Aye sir!" Repondie Happy en la suivent dans la cuisine.

Lucy s'assit sur le comptoir et lui donna du poisson. ''Tu peux en avoir autant que tu veux si tu me dit ce que Natsu ta dit" corrompu Lucy.''

"Je ne pense pas que c'est juste de faire sa à Natsu ..., mais ... si tu me donne encore du poisson poisson... Je parlerai." Il a répondu en finnisent son poisson.

"Sa te vas?" demanda-t-elle.

"Aye sir! Natsu devra les chauffer en haut pour moi. Je vous dirai après." a-t il dit en sautant en bas du comptoir

"Pas si vite le chat. Dis-moi."

"Aïe! Lucy!" Cria Happy.

"Pose le au sol." Dit Natsu dans la cuisine enveloppé dans une serviette. Doucement, elle posa Happy. «Si je veux que tu veux savoir je te le dirais. Maintenant, qui est prêt pour une bataille d'oreillers!" Dit-il avec un sourire.

''Au moins, met des vêtements! Tu commence à me rappeler Gray." Dit Lucy.

"Natsu". Dit Erza a l'entrer de la cuisine. En entendant sa voix, le visage tourné un peu rouge. Lucy l'avait pas vu rougir comme ça avant. Peut-être que qu'elle que chose avec Erza. Natsu se tourna vers Erza lentement.

GRAND COUP

Erza le frappa au visage avec un oreiller et c'est ainsi que le combat d'oreiller épique a commencé.


End file.
